Nada es eterno
by Jawn-Jawn
Summary: Pudieron tener una larga vida, con sus privilegios y desventajas, pero ¿Que sería de ellos si esto se acaba? Ellos nacieron para ser países, pero nada es eterno(Gerita y otras parejas)
1. Chapter 1

Basado en el doujin ´´To be a Human´´ de hetalia realmente se los recomiendo, no importa cuanto tiempo haya pasado desde que lo leí nunca logre sacármelo de la cabeza, y creo que la mejor manera de entrar de nuevo a este fandom es escribir respecto a este.

Hetalia no me pertenece y jamás lo hará.

* * *

><p>Pocos saben sobre su existencia, un secreto a voces entre los grandes políticos, pero ellos están ahí. Estas representaciones de los países, que cargan con el gran peso de ser ellos mismos, la inmortalidad no es el premio, es el precio por poder llevar este tipo de vida, aunque ellos están consientes de que no sirven para otra cosas, que no sea esto. Pasar de ser todo a un simple punto en su tierra, por no olvidar a todos los que han conocido en su larga vida, claro hay algunos que ya se han ido, pero sus iguales siempre están ahí para ellos.<p>

Solo que nada es eterno.

No es un secreto que es los que pasa con un país cuando se disuelve, dejan este mundo para siempre, apartados de los que aun ejercen, bueno en la mayoría de los casos. Todos conocen a alguien, un vecino, un amigo, un familiar, tarde o temprano alguien se va y solo desaparece, pero esto no es algo que pase de un día para otro, se ven las señales, el mismo siente como su cuerpo comienza a fallar, lo que les da la oportunidad de decir adiós o incluso salvarse.

Quizá fue por esto que nadie vio venir la noticia, tras una larga reunión, encargados anónimos de los países tomaron la mejor opción para el mundo, era vital que se dejara de poner toda la seguridad nacional sobre estos extraños seres. A pesar de que fuera una de las tradiciones mas largas en todo el mundo, era hora de finalizarla. Se les informaría los más pronto posible con una carta, esa seria la manera más correcta de proceder con esta difícil situación.

Se volverían simples ciudadanos de sus correspondientes países, además recibirían los papeles y un nombre con el que pudieran vivir por el resto de sus vidas. Por las molestias se les daría cierta cantidad de dinero para que pudieran vivir por un tiempo, mientras logran la manera poder subsistir por ellos mismo, también se les permitiría sacar un titulo de manera rápida si así sus capacidades lo permiten. Por ultimo, pero no menos importante, perderán contacto con cualquier nación, para así evitar posibles altercados, aunque se lamenta la situación esto también incluye a familiares. En la carta no se mencionaba, pero al perder el poder del país, ellos se volverían mortales.

Y así les quitaron todo. Lo único que les quedaba era hacer la mayor lección que habían aprendido en sus largas vidas, cuando estas en el suelo la única opción es levantarte.

* * *

><p>Asi finaliza este prologo, espero que les guste!<p>

Hasta luego!


	2. Desde alguna parte hay que partir

Sólo puedo decir que me divertí muchísimo escribiendo esto, enserio, se supone que iba a hacer otra cosa y estaba tan entretenida que se me fue la hora.  
>Hetalia no me pertenece y jamás lo hará.<p>

* * *

><p>Después de eso había pasado un año, aunque el recuerdo aun era claro y doloroso. Esto había marcado la mente de Ludwig, normalmente cuando se distraía recordaba la fatídica noche, como si apenas hubiera pasado el día anterior.<p>

Tras pasar un tranquilo día con su mejor amigo Italia, llego a su casa, por alguna razón no había luz, lo correcto seria revisar si es que algún fusible se había fundido. Solo que encontró algo que lo desconcertó, una carta en un sobre extraño, con la poca luz de la noche que había la leyó. No podía creer lo que veía, era imposible, ante tal locura solo reacciono en llamar a su amigo, pero cuando marco el número recibió la respuesta de la operadora de que ya no tenia servicio.

Estaba apunto de salir corriendo de la casa y hacer algo que quizás hubiera lamentado el resto de su vida, pero por suerte escucho algo fuera de lo normal proveniente de los cuartos de su casa. Su hermano estaba tirado en su estudio intentando respirar desesperadamente, además estaba más pálido de lo normal ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Todo lo que paso para Ludwig era casi como una cámara rápida en ese momento, sabe que llamo a los vecinos para que pidieran a una ambulancia, ya en el hospital los doctores trabajaron para mantener estable a Gilbert, y un par de horas después le estaban diagnosticando que su hermano tenía leucemia. Mucho tiempo después el alemán asociaría que el hecho de que su hermano tuviera buena salud hasta ahora era porque dependía directamente de Alemania, pero ahora que ya no tenían una conexión con los países su cuerpo había empezado a fallar, la misma razón por la que no se lo habían llevado y podían seguir viendo.

Con el deber de cuidar a su hermano y crear su nueva vida el tiempo paso muy rápido, hasta la actualidad. Ludwig tiene un buen puesto como ingeniero en una compañía de evaluación de empresas, se le hace fácil considerando que tenia que organizar el ejército de su país, además del de Italia.

El hombre no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que recordaba al italiano, aunque a veces también le preocupaba, ¨ ¿Tendrá trabajo?¿Extrañara a sus hermanos?¿Seguirá sonriendo como siempre?¨ eran las típicas preguntas que pasaban por su mente.

̶ ¿Señor Beilschmidt?─ Lo llamo su secretaria desde la puerta.

─ ¿Si?─Respondió cuando devolvió a la realidad, que era su oficina en un edificio ubicado en Berlín.

─ ¿Qué desea almorzar hoy? ¿Quizás wrust? ─La pregunta estaba por cortesía ya que el siempre pedía lo mismo.

─ No es necesario, hoy voy a salir a comer con mi hermano, aunque aun no se donde llevarlo ─ Comento.

─Escuche que abrieron un restaurante italiano por aquí cerca, si es que quiere probar algo nuevo ─ Sugirió la mujer, aunque no lo recordaba muy bien.

─ Me agrada la idea, gracias─

─ De nada, señor Beilschmidt ─

Hoy su hermano tenia una cita con el doctor, pero para hacer la tarde un poco mas alegre había decidido llevarlo a comer, era realmente triste que se tuviera que quedar constantemente encerrado en la casa, o en la clínica si es que se ponía peor.

─ ¿Comida italiana? Suena bien, aunque nunca va a ser mejor que la de el, Lud ─ El albino había perdido la costumbre de llamar West al otro, básicamente por que el otro se lo pidió, era mejor olvidar lo que más pudieran.

─ Lo se, pero hoy estaba pensando en el ─Recordaba perfectamente que el italiano hacia la mejor pasta del mundo, no importa a cuantos restaurantes fuera ninguno era igual.

─ ¿Cuándo no? ─ Dijo riéndose con su estrepitosa y singular risa, era una de las pocas cosas que aun mantenía.

El más alto se sonrojo levemente, era una verdad que lo hacia constantemente, pero no era el único, pensaba en toda esa gente que había conocido, pero que jamás volvería a ver ─ Entra ─ Fue su única respuesta.

─ Pero no te enojes ─ Seguía riéndose, no podía evitarlo.

Una vez adentro del lugar se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo, el ambiente era muy agradable, con una decoración de cuadros y flores que combinaban perfectamente.

─ ¿Eso es Milán? ─ Pregunto el prusiano, que apuntaba al cuadro que estaba justo frente a su mesa.

─ Si lo es, señor ─ Le respondió un camarero, obviamente italiano por su acento ─ Es una ciudad muy bella ¿Usted ha ido? ─

─ Un par de veces con mi hermano ─ Otra cosa que no había perdido era su carisma ─ Aunque prefiero Roma ─

─ Son dos ciudades muy diferentes en muchos sentidos ─ Poso su mano en el hombro de Ludwig ─ ¿Y usted amigo que piensa? ─

El aludido lo pensó durante unos segundos ─ Me gusta más Venecia, siempre la he encontrado una ciudad muy hermosa ─

─ Ciertamente, ahora ¿Qué desean comer? ─Pregunto finalmente.

─Dos platos de pasta, por favor ─Finalmente dijo el alemán.

Luego de la comida, a la que ambos comentaron que jamás seria mejor a la de Italia, se fueron al hospital, era algo que tenían que hacer constantemente para asegurarse del que mayor se encontraba mejor. Su doctor era el mejor doctor que se podía conseguir en Alemania, de eso se aseguraba Ludwig, aunque a pesar de sus capacidades no habían progresado mucho.

─ Buenas tardes ─Lo saludaron los dos con cortesía.

El hombre se veía particularmente serio, no era un hombre alegre, pero ahora se le notaba especialmente ─ Buenos días ─

Se sentaron frente al escritorio del doctor, el hombre ni siquiera los miraba, ya que tenia los ojos fijos en unos papeles ─ Doctor podemos apurarnos ¿Quiero irme a mi casa? Realmente estoy muy cansado ─ Comento el albino.

─ Gilbert ─Lo amonesto el menor.

─De hecho esto será rápido, no me demorare mucho ─Les explico ─ Como ya sabrán Gilbert tiene LMA, leucemia mielogena aguda, una enfermad fácil de curar en niños, pero con adultos es otra historia, mientras mayor es la edad mas complicado se vuelve, durante todo este tiempo me he creído capas de curarla, pero me equivoque, tu cuerpo no reacciona correctamente a todos mis procedimientos, ya no se que es lo que tengo que hacer, esta fuera de mis alcances ─

─ ¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces? ─ Pregunto Ludwig desesperado.

─Lo mejor que les puedo recomendar es que viajen a Estados Unidos, estoy consiente de que ahí podrían encontrar una ayuda para usted, también puede quedarse acá, pero sinceramente si tu hermano vuelve a tener otra recaída dudo que podamos mantenerles vivo ─ Tomo el papel que había estado observando con atención, para luego entregárselos ─ Se que en este hospital de Nueva York hay muy buenos doctores, quizás ellos podrían ─

Se fueron a su casa muy desanimados, con una noticia así era lo normal, Gilbert por su lado se encerró en su cuarto sin decir nada, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era dormir hasta no poder más. Luego estaba Ludwig que se sentó en la sala a mirar el vacío, el realmente había pensado que su hermano se podía salvar, pero ahora lo estaba dudando, ya no sabia que hacer.

Miro el teléfono por unos segundos hasta que se decidió por marcar el numero donde trabajaba ─ Buenas tardes, señor Ludwig ─ Contestaron, por suerte seguían ahí.

─ Buenas tardes ─Respondió amablemente ─ Deseo que le informe al jefe que renuncio, lamento muchas las molestias de abandonar el proyecto ahora mismo, pero por un tema personal no me queda de otra, mañana pasare a buscar mis cosas ─ Finalmente colgó, ahora tendría que hacer mucho si quería irse lo más rápido posible.

* * *

><p>Dicen que todo lo malo viene junto, pero también que la única manera de subir es estar abajo.<br>Hoy hice una importante investigación sobre la leucemia sólo por ustedes y porque no tenía idea que era.  
>Gracias por leer y hasta luego.<p> 


	3. Nueva York

Hola! Perdón por la demora, en general subo más temprano este fic, pero me quede dormida, creo que estoy en enferma. Bueno como sea.

hetalia no me pertenece y jamás lo hará.

* * *

><p>Luego de las noticias que les había dado el doctor, Ludwig había organizado todo para poder irse lo más pronto posible, desde ver que haría con su casa en Berlín y quien cuidaría de sus perros, hasta buscar un departamento en Nueva York e incluso consiguió un trabajo, aunque las circunstancias fueron un poco extrañas.<p>

Había estado llamando a diferentes compañías, algunas aceptaron hacerle una entrevista en línea, otras simplemente declinaron su oferta, pero esta hizo algo diferente.

─Buenas tardes, soy Ludwig Beilschmidt, le mande un mail esta mañana porque estoy interesado en el puesto de administrador ─Era una de sus ultimas opciones, ya que la mayoría de los trabajos que había encontrado lo habían rechazado.

─Lo recuerdo, estamos bastante impresionados con sus antecedentes ─Entonces se escucho un gran estruendo─ Disculpe estamos teniendo unos pequeños problemas en la oficina, pero no es nada importante, continuando, luego de analizarlo se acepta su petición, esta contratado─

─ ¿No deberían hacerme una entrevista?─Pregunto algo confundido.

─Señor Beilschmidt, si bien solo tiene un año de experiencia en su cargo, se graduó de una prestigiosa universidad, habla diez idiomas diferentes con fluidez y otros cinco que menor habilidad, además estamos consientes de que tras graduarse dio el servicio militar, si usted no sirve para este cargo no creo que nadie pueda ─

─Entiendo, acepto, ustedes me parecen mi mejor opción─ No entendía claramente que es lo que tenia que ver lo del servicio militar, ya que eso había sido una mentira para explicar porque no empezó a trabajar de inmediato tras graduarse, fue una idea que tuvo cuando mandaba los papeles para su nueva vida.

─Perfecto, lo llamaremos más tarde para poder arreglar los términos del contrato─

Eso fue todo, solo basto con hablar con la recepcionista, había algo raro en esta empresa, pero no tenia mala reputación, era simplemente ese típico negocio que podía hacer todo lo que se te ocurriera.

Como tenia tantas cosas que hacer dejo de pensar en ello, simplemente tenia que buscar un apartamento que quedara cerca de la clínica, aunque era un poco difícil escoger sin verlo, pero cree que tomo una buena opción.

Una vez todo listo Ludwig compro los pasajes, y ahí su vida en Alemania se acabo, lo que le deparaba el futuro era un verdadero misterio.

─Gilbert tranquilízate, no quiero que te pase nada malo─ Lo regaño porque tan solo estaban en el taxi y ya estaba prácticamente gritando por todo lo que veían─ Solo es una ciudad ─

─Pero es Nueva York, Lud ─Estaba algo cansado después de el vuelo, pero era realmente volver a viajar después de tanto tiempo, lo más lejos que habían salido la ultima vez había sido para salir de la ciudad, además era por razones medicas─ La ciudad donde no se duerme ─

─Preferiría que tu si durmieras ─

─Dormir esta sobrevalorado ─Comento riéndose, solo que el cansancio lo venció, se durmió unas pocas cuadras después, era casi como un niño grande.

─Debe ser difícil tener un hermano así ─Le dijo el taxista riendo ─Me recuerda un poco a mis hermanos ─

─Algo, pero es todo lo que tengo ─Acomodo a su hermano para que más tarde no le doliera el cuello ─Lo adoro ─

─ Es difícil no querer a tu hermano menor─

El rubio prefirió no corregirlo, después de todo era un error bastante común, eran pocos los que sabían de inmediato que el era el menor. Después de todo Ludwig era mucho más alto y grande, además de que su personalidad era bastante madura.

─Gilbert, despierta ─El rubio lo movió lentamente.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─Pregunto algo adormilado mientras lo guiaban fuera del taxi.

─Llegamos, aquí es donde vamos a vivir ─Le mostro el edificio ─Nuestro departamento es el decimo ─

─Se ve genial ─Sonrió mientras entraba al edifico algo tambaleante ─Me gusta ─

─Espera al menos que veas el apartamento para decir algo ─

─Lo conseguiste tú, debe ser genial ─ Y tenía razón, era un gran departamento amueblado, aunque tenía un cuarto de más, la cocina estaba conectada con el comedor y la sala de estar, la parte favorita del mayor es que tenía un gran televisor de pantalla plana.

─Salía más económico que otros lugares ─Explico ─Simplemente lo ocuparemos como bodega ─

─Suena bien ─Se recostó en el sofá mientras daba un gran bostezo.

─ ¿Aun estas cansado? ─Le pregunto preocupado, una de las implicancias de su enfermedad es que siempre estuviera cansado, a veces caía rendido por solo haber caminado unos pasos, aunque era uno de los síntomas menos preocupantes─¿Por qué no duermes mientras ordeno? ─

No dio respuesta ya que estaba completamente dormido, incluso ya estaba roncando.

Ludwig se asomo por la ventana para ver el lugar donde vivían, era simple, pero le gustaba bastante. La ultima vez que había estado en Nueva York fue para una reunión las Naciones Unidas, las cosas habían salido tan mal como siempre, aun así las extrañaba, era un trabajo para el que estaba hecho, aunque era bastante triste que tu trabajo ideal fuera gritarles a otros que se callaran e intentar mantener el orden en una sala llena de adultos con particulares personalidades.

Luego de sus divagaciones melancólicas recordó que debía ponerse a ordenar pues mañana no tendría tiempo, seria su primer día de trabajo y se encontraría con su jefe. Un joven emprendedor, que se había vuelto rico tan solo el año pasado luego de aparecer de la nada, un genio como muchos dirían, otros simple suerte. El alemán, aun pensaba que debía conocerlo antes de dar su opinión.

Finalmente ordeno la casa, limpio un poco y llamo para que les trajeran algo de comer, no hay mucho que contar los días en que te mudas casi nunca pasa nada, pero el siguiente a ese si pasaron cosas importantes.

Tras dejar a Gilbert en casa, con un teléfono de marcado rápido en caso de que pasara algo, se fue a la oficina que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, era difícil perderse ya que era casi imposible no ver el rascacielos desde lejos.

─Buenos días, soy Ludwig Beil…─No logro terminar cuando ya lo estaban arrastrando a una oficina principal, de su nuevo jefe.

─Nos alegramos que llegara, el señor Jones lo esta esperando ─La secretaria se veía intranquila, lo miraba constantemente como si estuviera apunto de ocurrir algo muy malo ─Le deseo suerte, el es alguien bastante especial, pero le aseguro que es un gran empresario ─Al final lo metió dentro de la oficina sin ni siquiera tocar la puerta.

Había un joven parado en una gran mesa, que estaba en el centro de la oficina, estaba distraído jugando con un helicóptero de juguete, estaba realmente distraído en esta actividad─ Buenas ─Lo saludo despreocupadamente, pero no lo miro, si no se hubiera dado cuenta de algo importante, quien era la persona que estaba parado frente a el.

Por su parte Ludwig solo podía ver a un conocido estadounidense, con las mismas gafas de siempre y ese mechos de cabello anti gravitatorio, era simplemente el ─Buenos días, señor Jones ─Fue lo único que dijo, ya que había pasado tanto tiempo que parecía irreal.

─Dime Alfred, señor suena demasiado viejo, te apuesto que si hubiera tenido un padre le habrían dicho el señor Jones, además seguramente lo habría odiado y el a mi por este tipo de vida que llevo ─Comento riéndose.

─Entiendo, Alfred ¿Podría parar de jugar un momento? ─Comenzó amablemente, pues sabía como decir lo que estaba pasando, porque tampoco quería gritarle los hechos en la cara al otro.

─Ya más tarde te explico que se supone que tienes que hacer, siéntate y haz lo que quieras─ El americano lo ignoraba completamente ─Si quieres ve a dar una vuelta, dile a una de mis secretarias que te muestre el edificio ─

Solo que la paciencia del alemán llego a su limite─ ¡Alfred para de jugar ahora! ─Le grito como solía hacer antiguamente en las reuniones, esto si llamo la atención.

El menor se detuvo de repente, dejando que el juguete se estrellara contra el piso, había sido como un reflejo del pasado ─ No grites Ale…─Se comenzó a quejar, pero se detuvo casi al instante ─Estoy alucinando─

─No lo creo, soy real─ Al menos ahora había logrado algo.

─ ¿Eres realmente tu?─ Se bajo de la mesa para mirarlo mejor, analizando cada parte de su rostro─ Porque si no eres muy parecido a un antiguo amigo mio─

─Lo soy─ Era una situación extraña ─Soy esa persona ─

─Eres al primero que veo ─Soltó un fuerte suspiro ─No se que decir ─

─No tienes que hacerlo, simplemente dejémoslo así, ambos sabemos quienes somos, pero no debemos decirlo, con eso basta─

─Bien ─Lo miro durante unos segundos más, antes de ir a buscar algo ─Entonces Ludwig, supongo que querrás saber que tienes que hacer acá ─

─Seria lo mejor─

─Tu deber es ayudarme a organizar correctamente las empresas que están a mi mando─ Le explico rápidamente mientras le entregaba una gran cantidad de papeles ─Por eso tendrás la oficina del lado, así podremos hablar rápidamente si es necesario─

─Eso es demasiado trabajo para una sola persona ─Reviso cada una de las carpetas, contenían informes económicos, de empleados, de producción y de gastos.

─Creo, esa es la razón porque la mayoría de los administradores renuncian a la semana ─

─ ¿ Cuántos han estado antes?─Pregunto curioso.

─Treintaicuatro─

─Pues no seré el treintaicinco, iré a leer estos papeles, pero cuando vuelva tendrás que ayudarme ─

─ ¿En que?─

─Toda empresa tiene problemas, mi deber es descubrirlo ─Abrió la puerta ─Espero que tengas ordenado cuando vuelva, me niego a trabajar en el basurero que tienes aquí─

─Pero ─Se quejo.

─Pero nada, si voy a hacer esto, lo hare bien ─Cerro la puerta con brusquedad, aunque no estaba enojado, sino contento, solo que era algo difícil de explicar.

Ninguna de las secretarias sabe que paso, pero esa fue la primera vez que vieron que su jefe se quedaba callado, o incluso trabajaba, no sabían de donde había salido el alemán, solo que estaba cumpliendo su trabajo de manera eficiente, y que esperaban que se quedara por mucho tiempo, de preferencia para siempre.

* * *

><p>Pues poquito a poquito irán apareciendo más personajes, pero porque Estados Unidos primero, supongo que porque están en Nueva York.<p>

Espero que les gustfa y agradezco el apoyo que me estan dando.


	4. Casualidades

Que tal?  
>Hoy tenemos nuevo capítulo, con un poco más de Prusia!<br>Y alguien más *guiño guiño* Espero que les gusté.  
>Hetalia no me pertenece y jamás lo hará.<p>

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Gilbert comenzó a ir a la clínica, porque era hora de arreglar su tan desagradable, pero necesario tratamiento. El albino se las sabia de memoria, pues era algo que se quedaba grabado en su memoria, pero se negaba a rendirse si había una posibilidad de que se curara, aunque fuera casi nula.<p>

─ ¡Gilbert!─Le grito Ludwig al oído, estaban en un taxi con una de las puertas abiertas ─Lamento que tengas que ir solo a tu primera sesión, pero hoy no puedo acompañarte estoy demasiado ocupado, lo lamento─

─No te preocupes Lud, ya será otro día ─Le sonrió mientras salía del taxi, para luego cerrar la puerta e irse tranquilamente hasta el edificio que estaba frente a el. Se apuro pues hacia bastante frio ese día, aunque llevara una bufanda y un gorro que le cubriera casi toda la cara, sentía como la brisa se filtraba hasta su rostro.

Hoy solo tendría que hablar con el nuevo doctor que lo atendería, el alemán le había comentado el nombre al mayor, pero lo había olvidado. Por lo que lo único que sabia que era un excelente medico que rara vez tenia tiempo libre, ya que se lo dedicaba todo a sus pacientes.

Dio sus datos a una de las recepcionistas, que amablemente lo llevo a una oficina que pertenecía al que seria su doctor, también comento que no demoraría mas que unos minutos en llegar. En un principio intento ser educado y quedarse sentado donde lo habían dejado, desgraciadamente esto no duro mucho, ya que tras unos minutos se puso a registrar todo lo que lo rodeaba en la sala. Había una gran cantidad de libros en diferentes idiomas, ingles, ruso, francés y alemán, también tenia un par de cuadros antiguos para adornar las simples paredes.

─Parece que es un hombre muy inteligente ─Se comento a si mismo, mientras jugaba en la gran silla que le debía pertenecer al otro ─Debe serlo si sabe tantos idiomas, aunque yo se más ─Su típica risa salió, llenando la sala de mucho ruido ─Además debe ser un viejo ¿A que joven le gustaría esta anticuada decoración? ─

Entonces vio uno de los diplomas que tenia el hombre, que le importaban bastante poco, a excepción de su nombre ─ Ivan Braginski, que nombre mas curioso ─

─A mi me gusta ─Dijo una voz que provenía justo detrás suyo.

El albino soltó un chillido ante la impresión, no espera que apareciera otra persona mientras miraba para otro lado ─ Casi me matas de un susto ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar así? ─

─No quería asustarlo, solo quería entrar a mi oficina ─El dueño de la voz era un joven, como de la edad del prusiano ─ De hecho usted me sorprendió bastante, pensé que tendrías a un paciente tranquilo esperándome─

─Claro, lo lamento ─Era una extraña reacción del joven, pero era porque el conocía a este supuesto doctor, alto como una muralla, un cabello tan rubio que parecía blanco y unos ojos violetas que destacarían en cualquier parte, con solo verlo quería soltar un chillido aun mayor al que había hecho antes ─ Solo estaba aburrido ─Se cubrió mejor su rosto intentando desesperadamente de que no lo reconociera, si no realmente estaría en problemas.

─Bueno, joven Beilschmidt ¿Por qué no toma asiento donde corresponde? ─Lo miraba con una sonrisa, solo que esta no expresaba sus mejores sentimientos, parecía algo molesto.

─No es necesario ─Se levanto rápidamente evitando cualquier contacto visual ─Creo que será mejor que me atienda otro doctor, lamento mucho el inoportuno─

─ ¿Por qué te vas? Si ni siquiera hablamos sobre tu tratamiento ─De alguna la mirada del ruso cambio, se veía completamente desilusionado, o frustrado, dependía que a quien le preguntaras ─Abrí este tiempo en mi agenda solo por ti, quédate, luego puedes cambiar de doctor, ahora hazme compañía ─

─Estoy completamente seguro de que puede hacer otra cosa ─Se excuso mientras intentaba escapar desesperadamente, la relación que había tenido con el ruso jamás había sido realmente buena.

─Vamos, solo tienes que quedarte un rato ─Lo agarro de los brazos para evitar que se fuera, lo cual era bastante fácil, ya que el era mucho más alto que el otro─ No es como si pudieras llamar a tu ejercito de pollitos para que te salve ¿Da?─

─Tu lo sabes ─Este fue uno de los momentos donde el pruso se puso más blanco de lo que era posible─ ¿Cómo lo sabes? ─

─Tu antiguo doctor me envió algunos informes, había una foto entre ellos, así que fue una casualidad ─Le explico sonriendo con dulzura─ Asi que nos veremos mucho durante un tiempo ¿No?─

Eso fue lo que derramo el vaso, provocando que toda la energía del albino se fuera, abandonando todo su cuerpo. Abría caído estrepitosamente contra el suelo, pero por suerte el ruso lo afirmaba con fuerza.

Por otro lado el más alto se sorprendió, no se esperaba esa reacción, pero como el buen doctor que era, lo atendió de inmediato, ya que no se había ganado el nombre del mejor en la clínica por nada, el hacia correctamente su trabajo.

Al alemán tampoco le iban las cosas muy bien que digamos, si bien estaba haciendo correctamente su trabajo, era demasiado, ya entendía porque los anteriores administradores habían renunciado, además del otro trabajo extra que debía hacer.

─Alfred, por atención a lo que digo, no puedes comprar esa compañía, no importa cuanto dinero inviertas no te va a dar ganancias ─Le explico por séptima vez al que por desgracia era su jefe.

─Pero si no la compro mucha gente que trabaja ahí no tendrá de que vivir ─Replico ─Es mi deber ayudarlos ─

─Eso lo entiendo, pero no puedes salvar todas las empresas que vayan quebrar, o va ser la tuya la termine así ¿Realmente quieres que pase eso? ─

─Acabo de recordad algo importante, yo soy el jefe de esta compañía y puedo hacer absolutamente lo que se me venga la gana ─Su respuesta no tuvo el efecto que esperaba, ya que sonaba bastante infantil.

─Y yo como tu administrador, te aconsejo que no hagas estupideces, pero como no quieres hacerme caso te propongo un trato ─Anoto un numero elevado en un papel─ Este es el presupuesto que te puedo dar para que lo malgastes en una empresa así─

─Con esto bastara, ahora habilítame un presupuesto, de preferencia para hoy, no quiero que nadie se me adelante ─Ahora estaba más que alegre pues creía haber ganado, y era la primera vez desde que había llegado el alemán ─Vamos Ludwig ─

─Aunque tendré que hacer encajar los números, quizás descuente algo de otros presupuestos ─

─Ese es tu trabajo, no me molestes con detalles, porque sinceramente no lo entiendo ─

─Bueno, supongo que sacare presupuesto en este innecesario proyecto de relajación, ya que hay otras cosas más importantes ─Eso había sido su plan de refuerzo, si tenia que usar otros métodos para convencerlo pues lo haría.

El americano lo miro durante unos segundos, se veía frustrado, como si hubiera perdido la guerra ─Tu ganas, no comprare la compañía ─

Ludwig sonrió para sus adentros, esa era una victoria que estaba esperando hace muchos años, le haría bien a su orgullo propio─¿Qué es lo siguiente? ─

─El almuerzo ─Comento mientras apretaba un botón ─Traigan la comida ─

─Creo que paso de comer hamburguesas ─Se levanto de su puesto, pero para su sorpresa lo que traían no era lo que se esperaba.

─Sigo comiéndolas, solo que no con tanto frecuencia, seria bastante triste morir por un ataque cardiaco─ Saco un gran plato de pasta ─Lo cual no impide que coma bien claramente ─

─Muchos estarían orgullosos de tu cambio ─Recibió el plato en sus manos, si el alemán lo pensaba bien había estado comiendo muy seguido esto, aunque no tanto como antes.

─Ludwig, todos cambiamos y no necesito verlos para saber eso, me basta con verte a ti para verlo ─

El alemán se llevo algo de comida antes de seguir hablando, quería comentar que el no había cambiado en absoluto, pero al probar la comida se quedo completamente sin habla.

─Es normal, por eso la mando a comprar constantemente, es realmente buena, aunque nunca he ido a donde la venden ─Comento el menor que miraba la expresión del otro.

─No es eso, yo ya había probado esto─ El sabor que había quedado en su boca era el mismo de hace años, uno que siempre estaba acompañado con la sonrisa de su antiguo mejor amigo.

* * *

><p>Iván! Si yo estoy concentrada en eso y no en el otro suceso, a mi también me emociona esta pequeña pista que teneos, pero...Iván!<br>Bueno eso es todo por hoy hasta luego.


End file.
